


Brendon Urie Imagine

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Name-Calling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: RED HOT BRENDON SMUT.</p>
<p>Prepare yourself for a fever you can't sweat out. ;)))))))</p>
<p>Made this to show my appreciation for all my lovely fans by giving you all a heaping helping of good hot smut. Mmh hmm. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brendon Urie Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: RED HOT BRENDON SMUT.
> 
> Prepare yourself for a fever you can't sweat out. ;)))))))
> 
> Made this to show my appreciation for all my lovely fans by giving you all a heaping helping of good hot smut. Mmh hmm. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Imagine Brendon walks in after a show, shirtless and in those tight fucking black leather pants he likes to wear that hug his ass and thighs just right. His undercut is a stringy sweaty mess clinging to his forehead and hanging down around the sides, you're just itching to run your fingers through it.

His beautiful tight lean muscular frame and pecks glisten with a light sheen of sweat that you just want to run your tongue over and taste the salty goodness. He smells like deep deliciously sexy cologne and cigarette smoke and it's just killing you.

He stares at you, still pumped with adrenaline from the set and bites his lip lightly. You can see the gears spinning in his mind, when he gets that little dark deviously flirtatious look in his warm brown eyes that you know means he's thinking of something naughty.

He grabs a water off his vanity and chugs it down, staring at you darkly. He has it almost finished and pours the rest over his face and shaking it off like a dog, water droplets flinging off his hair and then he looks right at you with hooded dead serious and hungry eyes. Some of his hair is hanging down over his face, dripping as he breathes heavily. You can feel your breath catch in your throat and your heart start to race, the sexual tension is thick between you.

He breaks it, stalking forward and laying those beautiful pink soft full lips on yours. The kiss is passionate and desperate, as he wraps his toned arms around your back jerks you close to him. He slides his tongue against your own, sending delicious shivers through you and slowly pulls at the hem of your shirt. Without breaking the kiss much, you help him pull it off and toss it to the floor.

Brendon slides his hands down your back, over the swell of your ass, to your thighs and tugs lightly, asking you to wrap your legs around him. You hop up and he holds you, making his way to the couch as he nips and sucks at the sweet spot on your neck, causing you to hum a moan.

He leans over and drops you down onto the cushions, then crawls up on top of you. He kisses down your neck to your collar bone, leaving a trail of hickeys but they feel so good. His hands skate down your sides and rub your thighs, messaging them with his thumbs. This sends a pleasant warm tingling sensation up through your legs and stomach, as you feel yourself getting so turned on, you're dizzy with it. You can already feel his hard cock heavy against your leg through the tight butter leather and it's almost like he's not wearing pants.

You tug at his belt loops and growl, "Pants off now!"

He leans up to smile down at you and sits up, undoing his pants slowly as he chuckles at your eagerness. You start working on your own, as he gets off and pulls his down in own quick sweep. Lucky for you, he couldn't wear underwear with how tight those pants are and you see his big dick spring free. He kicks off his pants, his dick bobbing slightly with the movement, and helps you tug off your own. He throws them to the floor with his and crawls back on top of you.

Seeing his cock hanging red and heavy between his legs sends your mouth watering and you claw at his biceps, dragging him down to you. You meet in a hungry kiss, running your tongue against his lips and you bit his lower lip, pulling back a bit and staring darkly into his eyes. He lets out at a broken moan and grinds his dick down into your crotch, supplying you both with glorious friction as you roll your hips up into his.

He starts kissing down your chest and stomach, nipping and sucking, sending more tingling shocks through your body and you writhe beneath him. He gets down to your belly button and swirls his tongue around it causing you to arch your back up off the couch, but he firmly pushes your hips down, squeezing them hard and you feel his nails dig in.

"Stay," he barks and resumes nipping at your hipbones.

You bury your hands in his hair, grabbing two big handfuls and tugging lightly, making him moan against your skin.

He snarls and grabs your underwear between his teeth, looking up at you like an angry wolf. He tears them down, jerking them off the rest of the way with his hands and flings the offending material away. He stares down at you with an angry lust in his eyes, gasping for breath and licks his lips hungry for you.

He leans in and growls in your ear," You look good enough to eat my dear." His hot breath tickling your ear as he nibbles at your earlobe, causing you to emit a deep whiny moan and he chuckles lightly.

You claw at his back and he hisses lightly and arches up, gripping your thighs and yanking them up onto his, dragging you towards him with a dangerous half smile on his lips. You wrap your legs around his hips, as he leans forward and brings his fingers up to your lips, caressing them as you lick at his fingers. He presses and drags your bottom lip and tongue down, opening your mouth wide and suggestive.

"Suck," he orders lightly and shoves his fingers in your mouth, imagining them stretched out the same way somewhere else.

You lick and suck at his long thin pianist fingers, coating them. He removes them and glides them down between your legs. He starts trailing kisses up your inner thigh, messaging the sensitive nerves with his tongue and sending splendid shivers through your body. He swirls his fingers around at your entrance, teasing the sensitive flesh there and causing you to mew and writhe needy before him.

He slowly pushes one finger in side you and you gasp lightly at the beautiful feeling of his slick finger in your tight heat, as your hole stretches around his knuckle. He hums in agreement against your thigh, as he nips and sucks hickeys at the soft tender flesh. He begins to work his finger in and out of you at a steady rate, making you moan and push greedily down into it, pushing his finger as deep into you as you can.

Just as you get use to the first one, he pushes in a second. He snarls and bights down into your thigh, making you yelp and grip the sheets, at the intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain going straight to your crotch. He tongues at the bite mark and rubs it out, easing the pain and relishing in the beautiful red indents.

Brendon continues easing his fingers in and out of you and scissoring them inside. He bites his lip harshly, grinning down at you with lustful and wild eyes. His pupils are completely blown out into two black holes and his raging boner is leaking heavily between his thighs. He is completely lost in pleasuring you, hungry for your release so he can have his own. He craves every bit of it.

He crooks his fingers up at an angle and hits a spot inside you that has you arching your back off the bed in intense pleasure, mouth falling open in a pornographic moan and eyes rolled back.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" you huff out and he doesn't, but it's not enough. You need more. You need him inside you.

"Bre-Brendon...oh fuck! I...I need you. Please!" you pant out thirstily and he leans forward to swallow up your moans with a quick sloppy kiss.

He pulls his fingers out and you whine at the loose but you know what's coming next is even better. He grips your love handles tightly and rolls his hips forward into yours, making your legs squeeze around his waist and he moans at the pressure.

He sits back on his haunches again and takes his dick in his hand, rubbing the head at your loosened entrance and smearing it with precum. You try to push down onto him impatiently and he smacks your thigh hard, making you jump.

"Uh, uh, uh. You wait for me to put it in, you little slut," he tsks.

You hear the soft slap of skin as he smacks his dick lightly against you a couple times and rubs it up and down a few more times, moaning and whispering dirty things to you. You bite your lip and groan at how painful waiting is, your core visibly shaking with need.

"You ready for my big cock slut?" he growls.

"Yes!" you practically scream, choking on shaky moans.

He smacks your thigh again, "Manners slut."

"Yes p-please...B-B-Brendon!"

"Better," he replies and places the tip at your entrance.

He presses forward, the blunt head of his cock pushing into you, stretching you deliciously. His big thick cock filling you up. He holds your ass up tightly and slides all the way in to the hilt, a long drawn out moan spilling form his lips and yours. He quickly tosses your legs up over his shoulders and pulls back out, slamming back into you and making you cry out.

You claw at his biceps as he thrusts into you in a harsh fast rhythm, sending your head spinning with the feeling of your impending release. His hair is dripping with sweat and you're both drooling with the feeling of pleasure. He changes angles and hits that sweet spot in you again, grinning like a devil as you yell out a string of profanities. You're both so close from all the teasing, so you know you both won't last long.

He reaches one hand down between your legs and starts working you in time with his thrusts. He grits his teeth as you both near the edge of climax, a small amount of spit spraying from between them with each grunting pant, like he is ravenous for this. His grip is slipping a bit form the sweat and he digs his nails in harder. Your gasping for breath between strangled moans and you can feel the familiar heat pooling in your gut.

"Oh fuck! Brendon...Brendon I'm gonna-ah!!!"

He leans over and growls in your ear, "Do it slut! Cum for me!"

He goes even harder and faster into you, if that's possible, and you can't take a single second longer. You throw back your head, arch your back up, mouth open in a perfect '0', shouting a moan into the air and cuming so hard, you lose your mind. Your vision blacking out for a bit and then fading back in, as you focus on coming back down to earth, just in time to watch him get off too.

"Fuck!" he throws his head back, eyes screwed shut, red faced, mouth open and pounds into you with everything he has a few more times, until he cums too.

He falls forward panting and working himself a few more times into you slowly till he's empty and drained of strength. He pulls out and throws your legs off with a thump onto the bed, collapsing on top of you with his chest heaving for breath. You both just lay there and you slowly pat his head, causing him to huff out a small laugh. He nuzzles his face into your belly a little and kisses it softly with a happy sigh.

"Gosh, I fucking love you so much babe," he mumbles against your skin, both of you feeling your eyes start to droop.

You hum in bliss and cuddle down into the couch a little as you both fall asleep.

[](//www.pinterest.com/pin/create/extension/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the longest thing I have ever written on here and probably my best smut yet. It's over 2000 words long. So you're welcome. :)
> 
> Vote and comment below. Let me know what you thought and if you want more. ;)


End file.
